The Mage's Beginning
by Whisperinghallows
Summary: Here is a lil short thing here that is how my oc Mizrak Ixiion has came into alternea.


Crying seems to be my emotion at this moment as I stopped my mother from murdering my mate. She was convinced by some troll or being that the Coedens were going to turn on her and me but I do know that they wouldn't do such an awful thing Deilen and Artemis are kindhearted and gentle it wouldn't make since for them to attack us. Sighing in relief as I saw Deilen get away, my mother had gazed down at me with both anger and disappointment in her eyes the coldness in her voice sounded like the scraping of someones claws going down the chalkboard. "You insolent brat! Do you even see what you have done? You have just caused us our lives by letting him escape!" I just watched her as she started pacing back and forth in front of me in till I have heard a faint squeak calling out mommy. Oh no my precious son, my eyes widen in fear when I saw my mother stop pacing and the wicked smile spread over her face. I quickly spotted my son and made a mad dash over to him and scooped his fragile grub body up.

Holding him close to me as he is squeaking in fear, Abnoba made her slow pace towards us and spoke calmly but it was more horrifying. "Evelyn dear this is for the best, hand the miserable thing over so I can end his suffering now." Nearly sobbing and shaking your own head no in response pulling the grub closer to your own body you manage to choke out words at her, "N-No p-please y-you cant d-do t-this t-to h-him. H-He's innocent. P-please d-don't do this he is only a grub." You Find you cannot keep your voice steady and your chest tightened up when you saw your mother shake her head and walks towards you and your quarter of a sweep old son. "It is for the best. He will turn on us as well and I cannot stand for it. Hand him over Evelyn." Stepping back slowly I still felt my son wriggling and squirming as he had cried out in fear I couldn't give him up he must live even if I regret the decision in the end I will not watch my baby die he deserves so much better than endless fighting and war. Shaking my head and refusing to hand him over I turned around quickly and ran deep into the woods.

Endless trees has gone past my vision the only thing that was racing through my mind was to get my darling son far away from my mother and to safety. Tears falls down my face as I have glanced down at the squirming bundle of life I am carrying in my arms. He looked up at me with those scared bright teal eyes of his and I asked my self "How could I give up my sweet and loving baby boy?" Breaking my own heart with those words. Sudden realization hits me that I would have to give up my darling child to keep him safe from the horrors Abnoba would place on him. Slowing down as you walk into a empty clearing next to a flowing river, you began to feel fresher tears going down your cheeks as you sat down by the flowing water. Lost in the trand of thought the only thing that brought you back into focus was the small grub squeaking at you. "Mommy why was gran trying to kill me? Did I do something wrong?" The small grub looked up at her with sad widen eyes. It has brought tears to your eyes hearing your baby say those words.

Scooping up the infant into your arms as you have pulled him close to you as you try to keep your voice steady. "No baby you haven't done anything wrong, it is just complicated right now it is not your fault my darling. I will always be here to protect you." You nearly choked at the last thing you have said to him as you know it is not true. Feeling the pain in your chest tighten up all you can do now is find someone to raise your darling grub even a lusus will do. A smell drifted into your nose as you smelled someone cooking there lunch. Suddenly you began walking towards the smell as you realized how incredibly hungry you are, your grub seems to agreed with what you were thinking at this moment about food as you watch his tiny stubby hands wriggled in the direction of the delicious smell.

Time seemed to go by you fast as you have stepped into a clearing and saw a young woman leaning over a campfire and stirring the contents with a spoon. The woman notices you and smiles softly. "Come have a seat, you are welcome to eat if you would like." Feeling your feet move towards the woman, you take a seat by her and sat your baby on your lap. It took a moment before you realized the woman was speaking to you. "What brings you out into these woods young lioness?" The woman's voice sounded motherly towards you and you have forgotten how it felt hearing someone speak to you in that way. Frowning you glanced at the woman when she has handed you a bowl of the soup. You gracefully take it from her as you began to talk, "I am just having a hard time coping with my mother. It might sound strange to you that I may be using that word but it is the truth. I just don't know what to do now. I am so lost." Stroking your grubs head gently as you fed him some of the soup, It brought a smile to your face as you watch the tiny wriggler munch on the food and purr.

The woman next to you watches you feed your grub and smiles softly. "Family problems are tough to handle on certain things aren't they?" You nod your head and watch your son curl up into a small ball on your lap after he had ate his fill. Munching down the rest of the soup you look around the clearing and saw a tent. "Do you travel a lot?" The woman shakes her head a bit and smiled gently over at you, "Only sometimes I do travel to places to see the new sights I mainly live up into the mountains." Rubbing your sons head you watch him sleep, the tightening in your chest returns when you remembered that you have to find him a new home. Tears return to your eyes as you began to start crying again. The woman watches you for a while and spoke in a quiet tone that snapped you back into reality. "I can take care of him if you want." Glancing at the woman your heart began to beat as you feel relief. "W-Will y-you really do something like that for me? A complete stranger?" She nodded her head and began to speak, "Of course I would, I may not know what your reasons are for finding your child a home. But I will gladly take him and raise him as if he is my own."

The woman's words touched your heart as you began to speak to her. "Thank you it means a lot to me to know that he will be safe." A soft squeak has reached your ears as you have glanced down to find that your darling boy is waking from his nap. Teal eyes brightened as they looked up at you, "Mommy are we going home now?" It is time for you to hand him over to the woman. Your chest is tightening up when you started to speak to him."Good bye, my sweet son. I-I cant keep you no more." Feeling your heart breaking when you looked down at his confused gaze. "Mommy what do you mean?" You continue to speak to him. "Remember that mommy will always love you, I hope you find happiness in your new home my darling." Reluctantly you hand him over to the woman as he gave off complaining squeaks and cry's out for you. "Please make him always know that I love him, even if he doesn't remember me. His name is Mizrak." Tears flow down your cheeks as you look at your young son for the last time. The woman spoke in a low clear voice, "I will." That is all you needed to hear from the woman as you quickly turn around and ran through the forest back to your hive.

As you ran you heard your precious son cry and scream out for you, "Mommy don't leave me!" Your heart breaks more the farther you force your self away from him. His desperate crys continue to reach your ears no matter how far you have ran. "Mommy c-come back! You said you would never leave me alone and that you would always protect me!' You closed your ears off from hearing his heart broken crys for you. Heartbroken you ran from the forest and from your son forever. You stopped by the lake and look at the forest as you began to speak. "I am so sorry my precious boy, I really wish I could keep you. I hope we meet again one day. If that never happens then. If I have more children I hope that they will find you. And that you will stick together and protect each other from harm." You choked on your own words as you turn away from the forest and your precious son for good. "Good bye my sweet, and please remember that mommy will now and for aways will love you no matter where you are and I am sorry." Your mother appeared by your side and leads you to the mountains you took one last chance an looked at the forest where you left your baby. Your chest tightened as you followed your mother to the snowy mountain and far away from your precious baby for good.


End file.
